Marauders Meet Richard and Judy
by puffely wuffely puffskien
Summary: BTW, Richard and Judy are presenters of an English daytime TV show, they're very funny because they're boring, if that makes sense ... Anyway as the title suggests, the Marauders meet them. Warning: SUGAR HIGHS!!!!


Disclaimer: Anyone know what: Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and Lena? That's right, none of them belong to me!! The Great One owns three and Lena belongs to my big sis (a.k.a. buckbeakbabie. Read her stories!!). I wish I was as talented and had the imagination to produce those characters as the other two have, but, alas, I only have likle Chesky to keep me company in waiting for reviews!

 A/N: OK, here's the deal. This is the summer after 6th Year. Also, Chesky is an original character and I'm too lazy to introduce her so this is it. she is an Irish pureblooded witch who has no relations except her parents and therefore the last of her line. Her parents expected her to be a Hufflepuff as all her family has been, but, because she's original, she's a Gryffindor, O.K.? Get it? Got it? Good!!

Sirius, James and Remus are at James' house and are bored. Peter has broken his leg in a broomstick 'accident' (A/N: coincidental, huh?) and is at home.

Sirius: Well, this is the most fun I've ever had.

James: There's no need for sarcasm, Sirius. By the way, we've got to go to Lily's this afternoon.

Sirius: Oooh, James just can't stay away from his _girlfriend_

James: * **throws book**. Its nothing like that, but she's got a letter for me from Hogwarts.

Sirius: Why wasn't it delivered here?

James: It seems all the school owls are afraid of my house since you and me threw Dungbombs on them last year when they arrived with our booklists.

Sirius: actually, I threw most of the Dungbombs. Why'd they send 'em to Lily though? I mean, why not send them to Mooney's place?

James: Dunno. Oi, Remus, what's that you're reading?

Remus: Muggle magazine. Its sorta good. This couple has their own TV show. Apparently it's a granny show called Richard and Judy.

Sirius: ***grins wickedly**

James (shakily) Sirius, why are you smiling?

Sirius: I think things are going to be a little more interesting round here!!

Meanwhile, at Lily's… 

Chesky:  SQUEEK!!

Lily:  What?

Chesky:SQUEE-!

Lily:  I got that, but why?

Chesky: Why what?

Lily: Why squeak?

Chesky: Why not?

Lena: Why not what?

Lily and Chesky: What?

Lena: You said it

Lily: Who said it?  
Lena: You did

Chesky: Who?

Lena: You

Chesky: Me?

Lena: And Lily

Chesky: Phew

Lena: You

Chesky: SQUEEK!!!

Lily: Don't ask Lena, just don't ask!__

_While the girls are trying (but failing) to control Chesky's sugar highs, Remus and James have problems of their own …_

Remus; _No_ Sirius, we can't

Sirius: Why not?

James: Sirius, it's the Muggle world!

Sirius: So?

Remus: We can't do it!

Sirius: Why not?

James: Because three teenage wizards going on television to play pranks on some couple who are dull beyond belief might arouse some suspicion!!

Sirius: You're absolutely right!

James: I am?

Sirius: Yes. We should bring the girls too!!!!

Remus: I knew it was too good to be true!

James: Sirius Black, listen to me. Lily Evans will not come! Lena might and Chesky will, but Lily won't.

Sirius: Well why don't we ask them, so?

Remus: Good idea, let's go!!!__

_And back to the girls …_

Chesky: So anywho, you girls got any plans for the afternoon? Because mine are as boring as a pineapple

Lena: Funny, I always thought they were an exotic fruit

Chesky: Well, I suppose one could argue the point, but I find them about as interesting as a, well, pineapple

Lena: Oh.

Lily: Good lord, she's on a sugar high

Chesky: So what are we doing?

Lena: Well, we could always go to the cinema?

Lily: No can do, the guys are coming here to get James' letter from Hogwarts

Lena: Why wasn't it delivered to his house?

Lily: Something to do with Dungbombs I think? Anyway, the point is I'm stuck here until he arrives so….

A loud 'pop' is heard and all of a sudden the three boys appear in the room 

Sirius: Hi everyone!! Sorry to pop in like this, but we were wondering if you would accompany us on a little pranking spree to a Muggle studio?

Lily: _What??_

Lena: No, Lily, remember last time?

Chesky: What last time?

Lily and Lena: NO chesky!!!

James: Ooookay. Well, what about the spree?

Chesky: Sounds good to me, lets go!!!

Lily: Hey, hey, hey, why are you inviting us?

Remus: Because you're our bestest friends and it wouldn't be the same without you?

Lena: * **raises eyebrows**

Remus: Ok, ok, maybe its coz your all Muggle born except Chesky and you might know a little more about the Muggle world than I- I mean we do

Lena: That's more like the truth. Well I'm game if you are Lily

Lily: Well, I don't know ...

All except Lily: Lily!!!

Lily: Ok then, but only for a little bit.

Chesky: Oh, by the way, whenever I sing, "Blue Skidoo, we can too" I'm gonna be invisible, O.K?

All stare

Chesky: Ok then, lets go!!

James: Ok, on the count of three, we all apparate, ready?

Lena: Whoa, whoa whoa whoa. Stop the bus! I can't apparate!

Remus: You can't?

Lena: I'm only 16; I haven't done my test!

Lily: Me neither

Chesky: Or me

James: What? None of you? How are we supposed to get there now?

Lily: Well, there's always the bus…

Remus: Good idea! But I thought that only ran at night?

Lily: No no, I mean the _Muggle_ bus, but we need Muggle money

Sirius: I've an idea!

James: Stand back girls; this could be dangerous!

Sirius: Lets fly!

James: On what?

Sirius: My dad's motorbike!

Remus: I hate to say it, Sirius, but that might just be a good idea!

James: Yeah, and we could attach that little side seat thing for the girls!

Sirius: I'm driving!

Girls: You have a flying motorbike???

Sirius: Well, technically it's my dads, but I can use it whenever I want

James: Well go get it then!!

Sirius: Ok, I'll be back in a jiffy!

Lily: Oh, James I almost forgot, hers your letter. It came with my letter saying I was Head Girl

James: Really. Well that's not very interesting. Oh Good Lord!

Remus: What is it?

James: The world as we know it has ended!

Remus: What? What?

James: I'm…. HHhhhhhhhh….

Remus: Tell me, tell me!

James: *** in a small voice **Head Boy

Remus: Sorry didn't quite catch that, come again?

James: I'm Head Boy!!

* stunned silence *

Lena: Oh good lord!

Chesky: I don't get it? I thought it was a good thing?

James: No, it isn't! Being a prefect was bad enough, but now this! It's just too much

Lena: Well, no time for this now, sounds like Sirius is here!

Lily: I'm going to be Head Girl with one of Hogwarts worst behaved students?

Chesky: Seems like it! come on out the window into the giant flying motorbike to go play pranks on one of TV's most popular couples!

Lena: Wait! Stop, rewind. Now think, how many things were wrong with Chesky's last sentence?

Remus: No time, lets GO!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks to buckbeakbabie, both for being my beta and, well, wait, SHE NEVER PLUGGED ME! Ugh! But, then again, this is my first post. Well, I'll plug her: Read them! Very funny, and that's where Lena came from. Especially Love, Life and Sugar Highs, or for short, llsh! Hahaha! And also flobby wobby worm, my twin! Shock Horror! We are a bit like Gred and Forge. Except we're girls. And Irish. And only thirteen. And we've no brothers. Oh, yeah, and we're not Weasleys. But we have red hair and freckles! Read their stories! And review mine!


End file.
